Stephanie Kim
Perfil thumb|250px|Stephanie *'Nombre artístico:' Stephanie. *'Nombre real: '''Kim Bo Kyung (김보경) *'Apodos:' Tian Wu Stephanie, CheonMu Stephanie, Stephanie The Grace y Dancing Queen *'Profesión:' Cantante y Bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: San Diego, California (EE.UU) *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Tipo de sangre:' 0 *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gato *'Agencia: 'WK Media (Corea del Sur). Sobre Stephanie Stephanie Kim, llamada Bo Kyung en Corea, comenzó a estudiar ballet a la edad de 5 años. Una de las razones por la cual su familia se mudo a San Diego, California fue para perfeccionar su entrenamiento en ballet. En EE.UU., Stephanie se convirtió en una bailarina prometedora y fue miembro y bailarina principal de la compañía "Ballet Juvenil de California del sur" (Southern California Youth Ballet), ganadora de un premio Tommy. Se le ofreció una beca para la prestigiosa Universidad de Ballet de Boston, pero la rechazó cuando SM Entertainment le ofreció la oportunidad de volverse una trainee. Poco tiempo después de haber firmado contrato, ella volvió a Corea para entrenarse, debutando en Abril del 2005 con TSZX/CSJH. Dramas * Introverted Boss (tvN, 2017) Temas para Dramas *''Anding'' tema para Woman of Dignity (2017) Programas de TV *Matching Survival 1+1 (KBS, 2019) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Premios *Grand Prix and Best Singer at the 7th SM Ent; BEST Competition Programas de TV * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2019) (03.06.2019) (Ep. 415) * GOT YA! GWSN (Mnet, 2018) Ep. 1 * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2016) * Hit The Stage (Mnet,2016) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop:' CSJH The Grace (2005-2016) *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés e Inglés. *'Debut:' 2005 *'Otros trabajos: Algunos musicales americanos; participación en el MV de KangTa & Vanness 127day MV. *'''Habilidades: '''Canto, Ballet, Hip-hop, Jazz dance.' *'Artistas favoritos:''' Alicia Keys, Beyoncé. *Stephanie es la bailarina del grupo, ha tomado clases de ballet desde los 5 años y le ofrecieron poder estudiar en la Universidad de Ballet de Boston, pero no aceptó porque la llamaron para formar el grupo. *Practico ballet por 11 años. *Vivió un tiempo en América, ya que nació en San Diego (California - Estatos Unidos). *Primera bailarina en "La Bella y la Bestia", "Copella", "Sueño de una noche de verano", y varios otros ballets y musicales *En Agosto del 2012, anunció que preparaba su debut en solitario bajo el sello Media Line Entertainment. Debido al cambio de sello, se rumorea que abandonaría CSJH The Grace. Sin embargo se ha dicho que el álbum en solitario es una producción en conjunto entre SM Entertainment y Media Line. *El 15 de mayo de 2016 se a confirmado que el contrato de Stephanie con S.M. Entertainment expiró ese mismo día. Ella decidió no volver a firmar con la empresa y continuar con la promoción como solista con Mafia Records. Enlaces * Instagram * Twitter Galería n673792681_1429619_3024160.jpg n673792681_1470665_7371891.jpg StephanieKim024.jpg Stephanie_csjh_the_grace_08102009195821.jpg tumblr_mbkav8hSY91qax4flo3_500.jpg tumblr_mbkav8hSY91qax4flo2_500.jpg 201210190923340910_1.jpg PS12101800073.jpg Videografía Archivo:Stephanie - GAME MV|GAME Archivo:Stephanie - Prisioner|Prisioner Archivo:Stephanie - Black Out|Black Out Archivo:Stephanie - Back To The Top (feat. L.Joe of TeenTop)|Back to the Top MV Stephanie(스테파니) Man On The Dance Floor (Dance Ver.)|Man On The Dance Floor Categoría:WK Media Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KSolista2012